G27
by VongolaXII
Summary: She was an angel and he was a devil. She was from heaven and he was from hell. There are totally no magnetic force surrounding them, yet, they fall in love. When Tsuname met her sadist brother for the first time, she couldn't help falling in love. Gfem27
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : I don't own KHR**

"Tsuname, say hi to your brother." Nana Sawada smiled as she ushered Tsuname out from her back. Tsuname blushed. "H-Hello, my name is T-Tsuname Sawada." She stuttered.

The other man stared at her. "So, you are Tsuname?" he said, his orange eyes pierced right through Tsuname's heart. The shy girl looked away, tugging her mother's blouse.

Tsuname was a petite 16 years old brunette girl with big caramel orbs and long eyelashes. She was almost 157 cm and was the shortest in her class. As she stands, one could notice her habits if she was nervous; she would rub her toenails and blush.

"H-Hai." Tsuname said, looking down. The man smiled, mockingly. Nana smiled too, not noticing the man's smile. "I need to prepare lunch. Giotto, you talk with Tsuname, ne?" she said, hurrying to the kitchen, worried that her soup might over-boiled.

The said man nodded. "Yes, mama." He said and turned back to the blushing Tsuname.

"Let's go to the living room. I want to know more about you." He said and Tsuname followed bluntly. They sat opposite to each other and the girl's head was still hanging low, not having the courage to look at her brother.

"Don't you have anything to ask me?" Giotto asked, arching an eyebrow. Tsuname looked up a little. "U-Uhm, I was wondering...how come you're my brother?" she asked slowly, no offence in her tone. Giotto looked neutral.

He tilt his head a little. "You were only 3 when I went to Italy." He replied and Tsuname nodded, looking down again.

"What was your name again?" Giotto asked.

"T-Tsuname."

"You're 16, right?"

Tsuname nodded.

"What school you study in?"

"Namimori H-High School."

"You have any boyfriend?"

"P-Pardon?"

"Do you like me?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn**

Tsuname sat there, eyes widened. What did Giotto just say? Her face turned into dark shades of red as she tried not to bump with her brother's gaze. Giotto smiled.

"I was just kidding." He said, grinning at Tsuname with amusement. He stared at her. She was pretty, not to say cute. Giotto felt his heart thumping hard but he just wouldn't show it. Furthermore, he was 23 and Tsuname was 16. Their age gap was too big, and she was his sister.

Tsuname heaved a sigh of relief. She was still calculating whether to confess or not. She stole a look at her brother. Spiky brown hair and mysterious orange eyes that could make any girl swoon. His skin was pale and it seems like he had not been in the sun for ages.

"What are you staring at?" That question startled Tsuname. "U-Uh, sorry…I-I didn't mean to stare…" she said, her caramel orbs looking away. Giotto leaned over the living table and smirk. "I know I'm hot, but you can't own me." He whispered and Tsuname blushed.

The atmosphere fell silent. Just as Tsuname was planning to stand up, Nana came in. "Giotto, Tsu-chan, lunch is ready!" she smiled and Tsuname was relieved she could at last free herself from this very awkward situation.

* * *

"Good morning, Tsuname-chan!" Kyoko greeted Tsuname as she walked into the gates. Tsuname smiled. Kyoko was her best friend and she trusted Kyoko a lot.

Tsuname doesn't have many friends in the school because she was not so good with social, and she never dared to approach anyone. This make her an easy target for any perverts like Mukuro Rokudo of Year 3.

Kyoko grabbed Tsunami's hand and drag her into their class. They have Maths on the first lesson.

"Good morning, Sir!" the class president, Haru Miura greeted as a blond man walked in. At the first glance of the man, Tsunami almost faint. It was Giotto! And he was their Maths teacher?

Tsunami froze right on her feet. Kyoko tugged her skirt. "Tsuna-chan! Why are you still standing?" Kyoko whispered and Tsuname snapped out of her daydreams. She quickly smoothed her skirt and sat down awkwardly.

.

.

.

The lesson went on smoothly but for Tsuname, it was one hell of a lesson. It seems that Giotto was trying to make Tsuname miserable by asking her questions, even the ones she didn't know. And Kyoko had to helped her by writing on her textbook.

Tsuname bit her lips. Why did bad things _always_ happen to her? Last year, he became a target for the playboy Mukuro Rokudo and almost got ravished. He was grateful that Gokudera, one of the bad boys in the school passed by and attacked Mukuro (they were enemies with mutual feeling of hatred towards each other).

"Tsuname Sawada." Tsuname snapped out of her train of thoughts. "H-Hai?" she said softly. Giotto eyed her. "You're up for detention. After school. And stop day dreaming, this is the very first warning." he said, closing the thick maths book. Everyone sighed in relieved as the bell rang sharply.

* * *

After school.

Kyoko patted Tsuname softly at the shoulder. "Good luck, ne Tsuna-chan?" she said worriedly when she saw Tsuname packing her books into her bag uneasily. "You're gonna be alright." Kyoko assured her. _When I am going to spend my evening with my own sadist brother?_ Tsuname thought, cursing her fate.

...

"You're late." Tsuname twitched. "You didn't say where to meet you." she defended herself. Giotto chuckled. "So you've finally decided to show your true side? You weren't that brave yesterday." he mocked, and Tsuname flushed.

Giotto smirked. "Sit." he ordered and Tsuname sat down bluntly, facing her brother. Giotto took out a thick file and Tsuname's caramel orb widened at the papers in it. Giotto took a piece of paper out and showed it to Tsuname. "Solve." he smiled sadistically.

Tsuname gulped and look at the questions.

.

.

.

"U-Umm...Giotto-nii, this is a Year 3 question." she said finally, and Giotto arched an eyebrow. "I thought you were _that_ clever till you can have your own sweet time daydreaming." he said, tone dripping with sarcasm.

"By the way, Tsuname." he leaned forward and Tsuname's heart beat more faster. "What are you dreaming of?" he whispered huskily, and Tsuname's face turned into shades of red colour. Giotto showed a poker face, still leaning towards Tsuname's face.

He was enjoying every second of the fun. He loved seeing Tsuname in awkward situations. "Perhaps, about _me__?" _Tsuname jumped. "E-EH? Hiiie! You got it wrong! I-I didn't..." her voice trailed away, and Giotto laughed, sitting back down.

"I was just teasing." he said, still laughing.

"B-But I wasn't kidding!" Tsuname replied and regretted she had said those words. Giotto tilt his head. "Kidding about what?" he asked, weird. Tsuname bit her lips. "I wasn't kidding...I really like you, Gio-nii." Tsuname blurted and clamped her mouth.

_What did I just say?_ she thought, blushing and wanting to bury herself into a hole. Giotto stare at Tsuname. Then slowly his lips curled up into a mocking smile.

"Why, don't be afraid. I like you too."


End file.
